Lucky Poison
by hedwig136
Summary: Harry is taking the Felix Felicis to get the memory from Slughorn, but someone has swapped the Lucky Potion with poison. The poison makes Harry loose his memory. How will Ron Hermione and Ginny get it back? HPGW HGRW
1. Chapter 1

Harry took out the rolled up socks at the bottom of his trunk, and extracted the tiny gleaming bottle.

The Felix Felicis.

"Well here goes," said Harry, as he raised the little bottle and took a carefully measured gulp.

"What does it feel like?" whispered Hermione, but it was Ron who answered:

"It's a great feeling when you take it, like you can't do anything wrong."

"What are you talking about?" said Hermione, laughing. "You've never taken any!"

Yeah, but I _thought _I had didn't I" said Ron, as though explaining the obvious. "Same difference really…"

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, as she ran over to him.

For Harry had started shaking feverishly, going very pale so his scar showed up more than usual.

He collapsed onto the floor, all the time crying out in pain, with wide eyes and his pupils growing larger by the second.

"Ron, get help!" she cried, while trying to grasp the bottle of potion in Harry hand.

As Ron ran off to find a professor, Hermione looked into the bottle. But instead of the yellowy substance she expected to see, she saw a black, smoky liquid.

It wasn't Felix Felicis that Harry had drunk, it was…

"Poison" Hermione whispered, as Harry's skin turned paler, so he looked like a ghost.

Suddenly, the dormitory door burst open, and Ron ran in, with Professor McGonagall, Neville, Ginny, and Crookshanks following.

"What happened Miss Granger? Mr Weasley said Mr Potter had taken a potion, where is it?" Professor McGonagall said briskly, while checking Harry with a grave expression.

"Here" Hermione gave the bottle to Professor McGonagall, who took one look inside it, and gasped.

"Longbottom, run up to the hospital wing and tell Madame Promfrey that Mr Potter has been poisoned, is on his way with me, and is near death." She said, as she conjured a stretcher, and levitated Harry onto it.

She then walked quickly out of the dormitory, with Harry on a stretcher, following.

As soon as she had gone, Ginny burst into tears, and hugged Hermione.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" Ron shouted, as he sprinted out the door, with the two girls following, off to the Hospital Wing.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they got to the Hospital Wing, Harry was already being examined by a bewildered Madame Pomfrey.

She ordered Professor Slughorn to find out what poison was used, and he took the bottle, and ran off to his office.

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were sitting on the nearest bed to Harry Madame Pomfrey would allow, watching him getting paler and his pupils larger.

Suddenly, his whole body went rigid, and his back arched so much, that he was more or less sitting up. Ron yelled for Madame Pomfrey, as he started to shake even more.

When Ginny tried to gently lay him down again, she yelped as her hands touched his body, which was so hot, her hands felt burnt.

Madame Pomfrey was hurriedly getting various potions to send him to sleep, when he stopped shaking, and fell onto the bed, with his eyes open and glazed over.

Hermione quickly checked his pulse, but couldn't find one…


	3. Chapter 3

"Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione yelled. "Quick, I can't find a pulse!"

The old nurse sprinted over to Harry, and started to do complicated wand movements, muttering under her breath.

There was a tense silence. Then, Harry drew a ragged breath, and closed his eyes: unconscious.

Just then, Professor Slughorn ran in. His tie was hanging round his neck, and his fat chest heaved up and down, as he gasped for breath, having run up from his office in the dungeons.

"Madame…Pomfrey…I've found…out… what…the potion is…it's…a mixture…of…the….memory loss…potion…and the…temperature…change potion." He tried to catch his breath.

"Oh dear... Professor Slughorn, that's a deadly mix! No one would be able to survive such a…" she stopped as she caught sight of Ginny, Ron, and Hermione's faces. "Oh….erm…But I'm sure he'll be fine soon children. Don't worry yourselves about it! You'll have your friend back in no time." She said cheerfully, but they all knew she was lying.

The three friends went back to sit with Harry for a while, but the sound of his ragged breath, and yelps in pain every now and again was too much for two of them. Ginny stayed with him, as Ron and Hermione left to send a letter to Mrs Weasley, promising to be back soon.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Burrow, Mrs Weasley was sitting down in the kitchen with Remus Lupin, and Tonks, having a cup of tea.

It was a reasonably sunny day outside, and there was a light breeze coming through the open window.

However, the peace was disturbed when a tiny owl, named Pigwidgeon, flew through the window, and landed in the sugar bowl, a letter clamped in its beak.

"Ah! News from Ron!" said Mrs Weasley, while opening the letter.

She scanned through it quickly, and as she did, her face fell, and she gasped.

"What's wrong Molly?" asked Remus with a worried expression.

"Listen to this" and she started to read the letter out:

"**_To Mum,_**

**_Something awful has happened._ **

_**Harry drank a potion that turned out to be a mixture of the temperature-change, and the memory-loss potion. **_

_**He's still alive, but Madame Pomfrey said it's a deadly mix, and she's surprised he's not dead.**_

_**Ginny isn't taking the news too well, and refuses to leave him (they're going out by the way) **_

_**From Ron**_

**_P.S. Sorry for having to tell you, as I know its horrible news. But I thought you ought to know._**

"Oh no!" Tonks gasped as Remus stood up.

"Come on." He said. "We've got to get up there."

"I agree." Said Mrs Weasley, grabbing her coat and going to the fireplace.

"Hogwarts." She said clearly and, stepping into to the emerald flames, she disappeared, Remus and Tonks following.


	5. Chapter 5

The three adults arrived in Dumbledore's office a moment later, and immediately made their way to the Hospital Wing.

They were half way there, when they bumped into Professor Dumbledore, who looked surprised to see them.

"Oh! Hello Molly, Remus, Tonks! What're you doing here? Not that I mind." he asked, smiling.

"Don't you know Headmaster? Harry could die any moment! He drank some poison without realising!" Tonks said, looking shocked.

The old Professor's face fell, and he looked worried.

"I've only just got back from… never mind. Let's go to the Hospital Wing."

And with that, the four of them started walking briskly to the Hospital Wing, in silence as they were all thinking the worst.

They burst through the doors to see Madame Pomfrey, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Professor Slughorn, doing various things to help Harry.

Professor Slughorn was examining the poison by adding bits of various things into it, and making complicated notes, in Madame Pomfrey's office.

Hermione was (as usual) lost under an enormous book, and flicking through it to find a cure. She was sitting on a nearby bed (as there wasn't any room next to Harry), with a large pile of books, fresh out the library, at her side

Madame Pomfrey was feeding Harry various potions and doing difficult wand movements, with Ron on hand to pass her something, or check a symptom in the Hospital Wing's mini library.

Ginny looked a mess. Tears were streaming down her face, and her red puffy eyes were fixed on the pale, unconscious form that was Harry. Her hand was grasping his, and she was sitting in the bedside chair, on the edge of her seat, looking ready to jump up if she was needed.

Mrs Weasley instinctively rushed over, to check on Harry, and her children, while Remus and Dumbledore went straight to Madame Pomfrey and started bombarding her with questions.

Tonks went to see if she could help Hermione, and soon the two were sifting through books and a remarkable speed.

Soon after, time got the better of the 3 teens, and they were told to go back to their dormitory and get some sleep.

As expected, they put up a terrible fight, but Mrs Weasley made sure they all went to their common room, by taking them their herself.

Once she left however, Ron ran up to his dormitory, and came back with the Marauder's Map, and Harry's invisibility cloak.

Ginny insisted on coming with Ron, and as there wasn't any room under the cloak for 3 16 year olds, Hermione stayed behind to do more research on the two potions.

After consulting the Marauder's map, and making sure their feet were well hidden, they set off for the Hospital Wing again.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron and Ginny slipped quietly through the Hospital Wing doors, which flapped backwards and forwards noisily, as they entered.

They were worried that people would notice as the door opened on its own, and Dumbledore knew about the invisibility cloak that Harry owned, but everyone seemed to preoccupied with Harry to notice.

They tiptoed into the corner of the room nearest Harry, but as they looked onto his bed, a horrible sight met their eyes.

Harry had a drip stuck in his arm, and a tube down his throat. He was now so pale, his skin looked grey with a greenish tinge, and his eyes were forced closed with white tape over them.

Ginny burst into silent tears at the sight, but Ron was outraged.

_How dare they do that to my best friend! What they're doing to him is **barbaric! **_He thought, as Madame Pomfrey turned away from Harry to check on Slughorn's findings.

Ron was suddenly hit with an absurd idea: while no one was looking, he tried to free his friend of the awful contraptions, starting with the tube down his throat.

So he slipped under the cloak, ignoring Ginny's questions, and placed his hands on the tube, ready to pull it out of his friend.

He tried to do it quietly, but as soon as he pulled it, the machine it was attached to started to beep furiously, which sent Madame Pomfrey, Remus, Mrs Weasley, and Dumbledore running.

Ron froze, as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing Mr Weasley?" asked Madame Pomfrey, as she fixed the tube back into Harry's mouth properly.

"What are you doing to him? Why does he need that thing in his arm and that tube down his throat?" Ron asked nervously.

He looked up at Dumbledore, who smiled at him, then said. "Ah, your scared for your friend are you Ron? Well, I assure you, we wouldn't use muggle methods if we didn't have to. Harry is in a coma. It is keeping him alive while his body tries to repair itself. It's a bit like a very deep sleep, which he has to wake up from himself. This can take days, weeks, months, or even years. The longer he stays asleep, the less likely it will be for him to survive. If he takes too long, we will have to shut off the machine."

"So he will die?" asked Ginny, after coming out from under the cloak.

"I'm afraid so. But I don't think it will come to that. Now, I think Miss Granger has been waiting for you to get back for a while, so why don't you go back to your dormitory and tell her?" Dumbledore smiled at this, and ushered them away.


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs Weasley stayed at the school guarding Harry, (as Voldermort may take advantage of Harry in his current state), while Lupin and Tonks went off to work, then once they'd finished, they came and guarded Harry, while Mrs Weasley went home.

Madame Pomfrey stayed with Harry as much as she could, but every now and again, pupils would come in with abnormally large noses, or broken fingers.

Every day, Harry's closest friends (Hermione, Ron, and Ginny) visited him, and every day, Harry's temperature changed.

The first time this happened, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were very alarmed, and alerted Madame Pomfrey straight away, only to be told that it was to be expected that his temperature would change, as he'd taken the temperature change potion.

All they had to do when it happened, was to give him the right potion (depending on whether he's hot or cold), and if he got hotter or colder than usual, to alert Madame Pomfrey IMMEDIATELY!

2 weeks paced, and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny hadn't left Harry's side.

They used the time by playing wizards chess, doing homework, and helping Madame Pomfrey with Harry.

Every time they went back to the common room, they were bombarded with questions about Harry, as everyone was still very worried.

On this particular afternoon, Ron and Ginny were playing chess on the floor, and Hermione was studying in the chair next to Harry's bed.

Suddenly, a groan came from his bed, and everyone stopped what they were doing, and ran over.

Harry opened his eyes, and tried to sit up, but Madame Pomfrey pushed him down again.

"You are still weak!" she shrieked, and started pouring potions out onto a large spoon.

"Oh Harry, you're alright!" Hermione squealed and tried to give him a hug, but he flinched back.

Hermione pulled away, looking confused.

"Harry mate, what's up?" Ron asked.

"Who…who are you?" he asked, and all their mouths dropped open in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

_Last Chapter "Who…who are you?" Harry asked, and all their mouths dropped open in shock. _

Hermione stared at Harry. "What do you mean?" she asked on the verge of tears, "It's us. You know, your best friends since 1st year!" she was starting to get hysterical.

Harry just stared blankly at the them.

Hermione looked over to Ron and burst into tears. "He doesn't remember us!" she wailed putting her head down on Ron's shoulder sobbing.

Ron looked shocked himself.

Ginny came over to Harry, but he moved away, looking fearful.

"It's ok Harry. It's me, Ginny..." she said, but the words had no effect on him at all.

"Mate?" he asked Harry uncertainly.

"Who are you?" Harry asked looking at all of them, with a confused look on his face.

"Why doesn't he know us? Is he hallucinating?" Ron shouted, "Yeah, that's it, he's hallucinating, everything's fine. He'll remember us soon..."he started to mumble randomly.

"Do you know your name?" asked Hermione looking hopeful and leaning on his bed.

Harry paused for a moment, thinking hard...

"I can't remember..."he said.

"Don't worry, you'll remember soon" Ginny said quietly, "he will won't he?" she looked at Dumbledore desperately.

"I don't know. We have to see what he remembers first." He turned to face Harry, and then said to him, "Hello. I'm Professor Dumbledore."

"Ok."

"Your name is Harry Potter."

"Oh yeah, I remember! And my middle name is James, because my daddy's name is James, and I'm not allowed out without my daddy to come with me, because I got lost last time, and...Oh...where am I?"

"You are in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts"

"Hogwarts is a school" he said slowly.

"Yes!" Ron yelled, looking ecstatic, "It is a school! It is! It's a school! See Hermione, he's just hallucinating! It's a SCHOOL!"

"What do you know about Hogwarts Harry?" Dumbledore asked hurriedly, (as Harry was starting to edge away from Ron, as if he was mad).

"My mum & dad went there...and Sirius, and a bad man."

"Who was the bad man?"

"Rat" he said simply

"Pardon?"

"The naughty rat. My dad tells me about him, did your dad?" he asked Ginny.

"Err..." she said, looking at Dumbledore, who just nodded at her, "Yes he did, but I can't remember it, can you tell me about him?"

"He's a naughty man, who did naughty things. He's a rat too. He's scary though... I don't want my daddy to tell me about him."

"Pettigrew..." Remus said suddenly, "He's talking about Peter, but James never told Harry he was a bad man... we didn't know then..."

"Wait, Harry, where do you live?" Dumbledore asked.

"I live with my dad. In ...um... I can't remember..."

"But you defiantly live with your dad?" Lupin said.

"Yes, and he got me a toy snitch for Christmas! It goes up and down, and round and round, and..."

"Harry, how old are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am 4" he said proudly.

Harry saw that everyone looked shocked.

"Is that bad?" he said timidly.

"Of course not Harry..." started Mrs Weasley.

"You just look older than 4, we thought you were...um... 5!" Ginny carried on.

"You are nice. You can be my friend!" said Harry excitedly.

"I think that would be a very good idea Harry." Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "and could Ron and Hermione be your friends as well?"

"I like Herm-yo-nie she can be my friend!" Harry said, "But Ron is scary" he added in a whisper, (but everyone heard).

"I'm sure he won't be too scary after you get to know him" Dumbledore chuckled, "but you are still unwell, so I want you to have a long sleep like a good boy, and we'll see you in the morning."

"Ok," he answered, as he got into bed, "night, night!"

"Goodnight Harry" Everyone said, and they moved away from his bed, and crowded around Dumbledore, bombarding him with questions.

"Madame Pomfrey, will you please go and give Harry his potions before he goes to sleep? He's still unwell, oh, and give him this extra one as well." Dumbledore asked, and produced a lime green potion out of mid air, and then he carried on:

"Now, I have an idea of how to solve this problem. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, can you look after Harry? Take him to your lessons, and try not to loose him? I have given him a shrinking potion for the time being, so he will not appear to have lost his mind. It will make him look like himself, but 4 years old. While you are looking after him however, could you please remind him of himself? For I believe that if we can remind him of himself, he can get his memory back. Like when we were questioning him. Now trot off to bed, it's been a long day."

"Ok professor, I'm sure we can do that." They said, as they walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore then turned to the other adults in the room (Mrs Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, and Madame Pomfrey, who had returned from giving Harry his potion).

"I think, that the past has changed." He said, "Harry is 4, yet he still has his dad and Sirius isn't in Azkaban, which doesn't make sense, since his parents were killed when he was 1."

"So how will it change the future Dumbledore?" asked Tonks, who was wide-eyed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and then answered: "James and Sirius may still be alive."

REVIEWS...REVIEWS...REVIEWS...

I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN AGES!

I'LL TRY TO BE QUICKER NEXT TIME, I PROMISE!


End file.
